


i love you unconditionally

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Kisses, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: minseok comes home to see his favorite person waiting for him. its really cliche sorry bout that





	i love you unconditionally

The jangling of keys barely stirred the sleeping mass on the couch. Minseok quietly poked his head in through the door, his suitcase trailing in after him. He closed the door before dropping his bags on the floor with a thud. This time one of Jongdae’s eyes cracked open and the rest of his body began to unfurl from the tight ball it was in. All he could see was the back of someone who looked a whole lot like his boyfriend.  
“Min?” He heard a quick inhale and Minseok whipped around. Minseok’s mouth broke into a grin as he ran to Jongdae with open arms. Jongdae didn’t expect his boyfriend to actually jump onto him, but Minseok leapt onto him with protests coming from below him. He buried his head in Jongdae’s neck with his arms strapped around his waist and purred when fingers started to play with his hair.  
“I missed you so much,” Jongdae heard Minseok mumble. He spread his legs wider so he could accommodate his partner’s body. “Then you shouldn’t have stayed up for me.” Minseok lifted his head to look at Jongdae with a soft scolding look.  
“Shh,” he whispered. “All that matters is that you’re here.” He sealed the words with a kiss to the mouth. His arms around Minseok tightened as he kiss deepened and he cautiously bit the other's lip. Moments later, they pulled apart, Minseok nuzzling Jongdae’s cheek with his nose.  
“Three weeks was too long, baby.” Minseok littered butterfly kisses to Jongdae’s throat, causing his voice to hitch.  
“Did I tell you that that was the last work trip I have to take? I talked to my boss about it, and I managed to sway him.” Jongdae squeezed Minseok with all the energy he had and sighed with happiness.  
They basked in each other for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours. “Hey we should get you to bed, Dae.” He laughed softly when he saw the other had his eyelids shut and was snoring lightly. Minseok slowly rolled off Jongdae and scooped him up like he weighed as much feather. They crossed the living room to their room, and Minseok took special care to make sure the doorframe didn’t smack Jongdae’s head. Laying him down on the bed, he changed him into his pajamas with the minimal help from Jongdae.  
After he himself was changed into comfy clothes, he slipped under the covers, assisting a sleepy Jongdae who seemed to be struggling. The latter’s hands blindly stretched out in search for Minseok, and just as he purchase, he was pulled into Minseok’s chest. With the sound of a beating heart and steady breaths, he slowly nodded off.  
“I love you,” Jongdae said subconsciously mumbled. Minseok’s heart swelled, and even though he knew his boyfriend couldn’t very well hear him, he murmured in reply.  
“I’ll always love you, Jongdae.”

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah i've been feeling super ultra soft lately and i need some good xiuchen fluff. please please please leave comments they always make my day a whole lot better :3


End file.
